


Волшебное всё такое

by Aizawa



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В подарок для Гало</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волшебное всё такое

Когда солнце соскальзывает вниз ещё немного, небосвод на востоке из блекло-голубого становится синим, а на западе начинает розоветь. Длинные лиловые тени ложатся на песок, и над пятьдесят восьмым шоссе начинает скапливаться особая вечерняя тишина, чистая, как вода. Такая бывает только в по-настоящему пустых, заброшенных местах.  
Нет нихрена хорошего в такой тишине, если посреди самой прекрасной пустоши ты сидишь на обочине рядом с заглохшим автомобилем. Но то, что тебя чарует, совсем не обязательно хочет тебе добра.  
– Волшебное всё такое, – говорит Аллен.  
– Ещё раз услышу от тебя слово «волшебный» после Джексонвиля – руку сломаю.  
Кто кому ещё сломает, думает Аллен, не хватало ещё и в каникулы тебя выслушивать.  
И вообще, на самом деле все ездят в Джексонвиль, только притворяются, что просто хотят поприкалываться. А остальные притворяются, что в это верят.  
– Я тебя туда не приглашал. Ты сам припёрся.  
– Я припёрся, потому что Тидолл с Комуи отправили меня искать тебя. А вот ты сбежал из «Эр-Ве» искать индейское волшебство. От которого мечты, блядь, сбываются.  
А вот теперь они оба торчат среди темнеющих холмов, где не работают мобильники и не пашет навигатор, потому что Аллену Уолкеру взбрело в голову уехать из прекрасного школьного лагеря «Розы ветров» на допотопной дядиной машине, способной вогнать в предынфаркт любого автослесаря. Нэа с Кроссом собрали её из шести разных автомобилей сразу после Вудстока. Назвали «Тимом» и выкрасили в золотой цвет.  
Угадайте с трёх раз, кто опять во всём виноват.  
– Раз такой умный, – огрызается Аллен, – может, посоветуешь, что теперь делать?  
– Ага. Посоветую.  
Канда прикладывает ладонь к блестящему нагревшемуся кузову и прислушивается. Вид у него (у Канды, не у кузова) при этом до хрена суровый и уверенный. Вообще-то у него всегда такой вид, первые десять минут это многих даже вводит в заблуждение, но сейчас Аллен хватается за иллюзию, как утопающий за соломинку. Если в Джексонвиле и есть какая-то магия, то работает она строго наоборот.  
Аллен говорит несколько настороженно:  
– Ну чего? Я весь внимание.  
– Брось своё корыто нахуй. Если этот явится, к утру успеем на автостраду.

– Вы так шумите, – говорит, вернувшись, Алма, – с дороги слышно. Я уже надеялся, что на вас напали. Уже минут сорок ничего ужасного не происходило, как-то даже скучновато!  
При первых звуках его голоса Канда разжимает захват и, пробормотав себе под нос что-то вполне мерзкое, опускает руки, точно мгновенно потеряв интерес к драке.  
– И какой счёт? – с огромным интересом спрашивает Алма, подходя ближе. – Ю, Аллен тебя побил? Вообще кто кого побил?  
Канда молчит.  
На секунду Аллену становится его даже жалко – можно сказать, человек впервые в жизни решил помочь ближнему, а теперь расплачивается. Ю Канда, который предлагает подвезти незнакомого хитчхайкера, тем более такого, – это круче, чем памятник Черчиллю, предлагающий съесть по мороженому в «Маке».  
– Ты б лучше поинтересовался, – говорит Аллен, из всех сил пытаясь не засмеяться, – не завелась ли машина.  
– А надо? Я сейчас. Аллен, твой автомобиль правда уже починился? Нет, погоди, так ещё хуже…  
Алма хлопает длиннющими ресницами, и Аллену всё-таки ничего не остаётся, кроме как расхохотаться. Мана, наверное, сказал бы, что Алма выдающийся сатирик.  
У Маны вообще все Алленовы приятели были выдающиеся, исключительные и замечательные. Разве что кроме Канды, но Канда к ним и не заходил – кроме того раза, в пятом, а что было в пятом, в старшей школе не считается, это все знают.  
Может, ему тогда в социальной службе велели налаживать отношения с одноклассниками. Да, точно, это в пятом Канду всё-таки отправили к психологам, хотя Лави, тощий улыбчивый новичок в «пиратских» очках, твердил директору, что фингал уже прошёл, перила сломались сами по себе и вообще он давно так не ржал, спасибо большое, отличная школа. (На его месте Аллен твердил бы ещё и о том, что сам первый начал дразниться, но, в конце концов, это Лави едва не выбили последний здоровый глаз, и Лави было виднее.  
Мана, живущий у Аллена в голове, говорит: так себе каламбур.)  
А может, Канду просто позвала Линали. Когда Комуи ещё не работал директором, а преподавал в институте, она ходила в «Эр-Ве» на пятидневку. Тогда Канда ещё, наверное, думал, что усыновители вернули его не на совсем, и они с Линали даже иногда разговаривали.  
Или психологи из соцслужбы и Линали были ни при чём, просто Канда бескорыстно собирался испортить Аллену день рождения. Он не учёл, что испортить кому-то праздник в присутствии Маны было просто невозможно, – если сам Мана этого не хотел. Мана слишком любил всё весёлое, кроме шуток во время прогноза погоды и смайликов в письмах.  
И ещё он любил Аллена.

Аллен снова ловит себя на том, что думает о приёмном отце в прошедшем времени, и мысленно лупит себя по затылку. Мана остаётся Маной, неважно, сколько он теперь весит, как сейчас улыбается и с кем разговаривает, когда думает, что один в палате. Теперь Мана разговаривает только сам с собой, в последнее время он перестал обращаться даже к брату. Аллен жалеет об этом, хотя раньше ему иногда хотелось запустить в стену табуреткой с воплем: «Я Аллен! Нэа сдох тыщу лет назад!»  
Верил ли он в то, что индейская магия может вернуть человеку разум?  
Наверное, на самом деле да, взял же он Тима. Почему-то казалось, что Тим поможет, как-то настроит Джексонвильских духов на нужный лад. Вроде как ботинок пропавшего помогает спасателям-сенбернарам взять след.  
Наверное, на самом деле нет, потому что людей лечат деньги и вещества, а не занюханные индейские городки и пустынные дороги, пусть даже местная магия раз в сто лет действительно срабатывает.  
Только это не имеет никакого значения. Если есть хоть крошечная надежда на то, что Мана снова научится говорить, – и пусть тогда называет его хоть Конаном Маклаудом.

Голос Алмы доносится до Аллена словно издалека.  
– Слушайте, это ерунда всё, со мной такое было. В общем, тут потрясающие люди. Совершенно незамутнённые. Я добрался до посёлка, спрашиваю у одной женщины, очень милой: «Скажите, пожалуйста, где здесь можно купить поесть?» А она…  
– Ты где был? – вдруг перебивает его Канда.  
– Сейчас расскажу! Короче, сначала я пошёл туда, куда она сказала, а там шлагбаум и болото. Мне иногда кажется, что стоит мне заблудиться на Пикадилли, и там в конце окажутся шлагбаум и болото. – Иногда, думает Аллен, этот Алма выдающийся сатирик, а иногда не очень. – В общем, у них тут что-то вроде обычая – шутить над проезжающими, представляете? А я …  
–Ты должен был вернуться полтора часа назад, придурок.  
– Эй! – Ладно он, Аллен, но разговаривать так с почти незнакомым пацаном – это уж слишком. – Сам ты Дураканда, блин!  
Подначка чиркает, как спичка, и, так и не разгоревшись, падает в повисшую над пустырём тишину. Гаснет в офигенно огромном сугробе под названием «Чувство собственной важности великого Канды Ю, прозванного благодарными современниками “Стою На Физре Ближе К Правому Краю, Чем Ты”».  
– Ты сказал, что вернёшься через час. Прошло два часа тридцать две минуты.  
Он что, специально следил, чтобы потом придраться?  
Ежу понятно, что следил.  
– Но вы же всё равно тут стояли, – мягко отвечает Алма. – А мне хотелось купить какой-нибудь нормальной жратвы. Это иногда случается с людьми.  
Он не оправдывается, а объясняет, – словно беседует не с Кандой, а с нормальным человеком. С закадычным приятелем.  
– Будете? Есть с джемом и со шпинатом, мясные слопали ещё с утра. Сам хозяин наверняка и слопал, больше некому.  
Алма вытаскивает из-за спины пухлый бумажный свёрток, и глаза у Аллена становятся, наверное, как блюдца.  
– Ты это где взял?  
– На заправке же. Лучшая еда на трассе и в мире. «Джерри-бар». Нет, «Гарри-бар», как у Хэма.

Алма отвечает вроде бы Аллену, но смотрит только на Канду, не отрываясь, и Аллен вдруг замечает, что и глаза у них одинакового, совершенно дикого, цвета – ярко-синие, как медный купорос, как дорогущий ликёр «Кюрасао».  
Когда по литературе проходили «Овода», миссис Клауд, прервав хихиканье класса, холодно заметила, что синеглазых брюнетов и правда полно в Северной Италии, – но сам Аллен до сих пор не видел ни одного человека с глазами и волосами как у Канды.  
И никакой заправки на шоссе пятьдесят восемь он не видел с самого Джексонвиля.

– А эвакуаторов, блин, ты у этого Гарри Хэма не вызвал?  
Алма тычет пальцем куда-то себе за спину:  
– А ты видишь там столбы?  
– Какие ещё столбы, блин?  
– С проводами столбы, – вмешивается Аллен. – Только их ещё не вкопали. Хватит тормозить уже!  
– Да пошёл ты…  
– Нет телефонных проводов, поэтому телефона на заправке тоже нет, – торопливо объясняет Алма. – Только пирожки, пыль и допотопный Лу Рид в магнитофоне. Предыдущий посетитель сочинил блюз и застрелился в восемьдесят втором, отчаявшись выдоить каплю солярки из насоса. Аллен, ты чего завис? Хватит молиться Макаронному монстру, ешь, что он тебе посылает. Да бери оба уже…  
– А ты как же? – спохватывается Аллен.  
– А я на заправке похавал. Там у них кофе бесплатный после четырёх.

Блинчик уже не горячий и здорово подмяк снизу, но стоит отогнуть промаслившуюся бумагу, и в нос пыхает тёплым шпинатным запахом. И сырным запахом. И запахом жареного теста, заставляющим забыть, что до города почти двести двадцать миль, совсем скоро стемнеет по-настоящему, а Тим уже наверняка не заведётся.  
Это, похоже, свойство всех пирожков, купленных на заправке, великая пирожковая магия.  
Аллен вдруг думает, что за все три часа не видел на шоссе ни одной машины – кроме огромного, как танк, ржавого «шеви», с грохотом и лязгом пронесшегося мимо.  
До заправки и обратно, о Господи Боже, играющий на рояле.  
– Карма, – говорит Аллен сквозь пирожок. – Я тебя усыновлю, честное слово.  
Алма вдруг отвечает неожиданно серьёзно:  
– Разница с усыновителем должна быть восемнадцать лет, я читал.  
Это наверняка правда, он всё время читает всякое такое – едва ли не больше, чем Лави, и уж точно не меньше. И даже в рюкзаке вместе с атласом таскает ту самую «Надзирать и наказывать», которую Лави прилюдно мучал в прошлом году месяца три.  
На стоянке в Рокстауне Алма умудряется зацепить «Истории анонимных алкоголиков» и древних марвеловских «Людей Икс в тени Саурона». И где Икс-люди, а где Саурон, вот бредятина-то.

Идиотская реплика про Саурона принадлежит, уж конечно, не Аллену.  
Она всплывает в голове сама собой, а вслед за ними появляется и обложка, только не затрёпанная, а яркая и блестящая: получеловек-полуптеродактиль парит над сбившимися внизу героями, такой огромный, что в кадр поместились только задние лапы, хвост и нижняя часть крыльев.  
На приклеенной в углу открытке аккуратным почерком Линали выведено: «С одиннадцатилетием, А.!»  
«Бредятина. Ещё и жопа на обложке».  
Прозрачная капля падает Саурону прямо на кончик хвоста, а потом Линали, всхлипывая, поднимает комиксы и лупит Канду по башке.

– Ю, а ты пирожок будешь? Последний! Вкусный!  
– Отвянь.  
Да не на Лави он похож, а на Комуи – насколько может быть похожим на Комуи пацан в дурацких шортах, с дурацкими прядями на висках и шрамом на носу. Не на того Комуи, который в прошлом году, когда у школы отобрали лицензию, вернул её за два дня, а на того, при виде которого Линали до сих пор закатывает глаза, и однажды даже сказала что-то типа «Ну опять». Шёпотом, конечно, но Аллен слышал. Канда, наверное, тоже такое от неё слышал – ещё чаще, чем Аллен. Хотя, конечно, надо здорово долбануться головой, чтобы представить, что Канда может о чём-то таком мечтать.  
– Слушай, да тут никакие телефоны не ловят, – Алма говорит это уже нормальным голосом, не выделываясь. –– А то я бы позвонил, правда. Не бойся, пожалуйста.  
Своим нормальным голосом Алма говорит вроде бы нормальные вещи, но Аллену слушать это всё почему-то неловко – как неделю назад, когда он зашёл на роза-ветровскую кухню перехватить что-нибудь между полдником и ужином, а Мари с Мирандой выскочили ему навстречу из-за шкафа, красные и растрёпанные.

Аллен вдруг понимает, что не помнит, как Алма сел в машину. Как выезжали из Джексонвиля – помнит прекрасно. Как Канда менял шину. Как потерялись ключи (но потом нашлись).  
Аллен помнит, что вроде бы заснул, а Канда сел за руль, – так логично поменяться местами с товарищем, когда срубает на ходу. Только вот Канда никакой не товарищ. И водить не умел отродясь, а если бы даже и умел – разве Аллен заснул бы, доверив ему Тима?  
Но Канда сел за руль, а Аллен открыл глаза только в Рокстауне – и сначала решил, что Канда нахрен раздвоился, потому что эти дебильные пейсы на висках ни один другой человек не отрастил бы никогда. Странно, вроде бы не пили же совсем.  
– Красиво как, – прошептал второй Канда, и тут же стало понятно, что это никакой не второй Канда, а просто непонятно откуда взявшийся в его машине чувак с пейсами. – Сам нарисовал?  
«Ну, капут тебе», – подумал Аллен, ещё не совсем выплыв из сна.

Когда Аллен перевёлся в «Эр-ве», он уже знал, что его посадят на единственное Свободное Место. Кто же сажает новичков на действительно свободные места. Они с Маной часто переезжали.  
Аллен был вполне готов делить парту с хулиганом или с самым потным очкариком – ничего против очкариков он не имел, а хулигану готовился быстро прописать в чайник – но сосед по парте внезапно оказался внезапно оказался ничего так. Вообще-то сосед здорово смахивал на эльфийского принца – сурового, но благородного и синеглазого. Он не встал прокричать «до-бро пожаловать в Эр-Ви», когда директор махнул рукой, а пока учитель Ривер объяснял насчёт дробей, сосредоточенно чертил что-то на полях тетради. Аллен осторожно заглянул ему через плечо и вместо роботов и джедаев (или дробей) увидел аккуратно, как на конфетной коробке, прорисованные цветы.  
Здоровые такие.  
Среди цветов стояла ужасно большеглазая девушка в длинной юбке и улыбалась, показывая куда-то вдаль: мол, пойдём. На руке (показывающей вдаль) у неё было примерно шесть ужасно длинных и кривых пальцев, глаза вышли разного размера, но улыбка, нежная и какая-то тающая, получилась очень здорово.  
Ривер всё объяснял, а сосед быстрыми штрихами подрисовывал кружево на воротнике.  
– Красиво как, – шёпотом сказал Аллен. – Это кто?  
Рука дёрнулась, и линия поехала вниз. Синие глаза сузились.  
– Хлебало завали, с-сука, – хриплым подпольным голосом прошипел эльфийский принц. В ребро Аллену въехал жёсткий чужой локоть, всё заволокло темнотой, а в темноте заплясали разноцветные искорки. – Давно асфальту не ел?  
– Уолкер – к себе в тетрадь, – устало посоветовал Ривер от доски. – Вам что-то не понятно?  
Аллен замотал головой и, смаргивая искорки, стал смотреть в тетрадь.  
Рядом сосед, скривив губу, замалёвывал принцессу ручкой.

Аллен машинально напрягся и прикинул, куда и как дотянется, если Канда раразмахнётся левой. Не то чтобы незнакомец в машине казался ему не опасным. Просто он был менее опасен.  
– Нашёл красивое, – Канда хмыкнул. – Чего тут красивого-то?  
– Цветы, – сказал незнакомый пацан. Что-то подозрительно зашелестело. – Очень здорово получились.  
– А, ага. Это самое трудное.  
– Слушай, а чего ты нормальной бумаги не купишь? Не идёт?  
Надо же, Аллен и не знал, что у него всю карту изрисовали. Надо будет новую завести.  
– Привет. Проснулся? – застенчиво сказал второй Канда, похожий на настоящего Канду примерно как мог быть похож троюродный кузен, по какой-то странной причине жравший чаще, чем раз в три дня, что-нибудь кроме лапши, и умеющий говорить застенчиво. – Меня зовут Алма. Мне, честно говоря, не очень удобно тебя беспокоить.

– Ну куда я денусь, ты подумай сам. Я никуда не денусь. Ты что, в жизни никуда не опаздывал?  
– Никуда.  
Канда отталкивает его руку – вроде бы не слишком сильно, но свёрток с пирожком плюхается в траву. Алма отступает на шаг.  
– Хорошо быть тобой, наверное.  
– Да, хорошо. Это тобой быть дерьмово.  
Алма выуживает из кармана смятую пачку и выуживает из пачки сигарету.  
– Есть такое, - соглашается он.  
– Слушай, оставь меня в покое.  
Алма прикуривает, и синеватый дым делает его лицо взрослым и незнакомым. Не похожим ни на чьё знакомое.  
А, может быть, это делает не дым, а печаль.  
– Ну ладно, пока, – говорит он. – Спасибо, что подвезли. Жалко, что не могу помочь.  
Он улыбается, но в этой улыбке уже нет доброты.  
– Спасибо, Аллен, ты хороший. Удачи тебе.  
– Ну привет, блин. Ты совсем…  
– Я же говорил, я всё-таки тороплюсь, Аллен.  
– Ничего ты такого не говорил.  
Ты только что говорил, что никуда не денешься.  
Алма разворачивается и, ссутулившись, шагает к пятьдесят восьмому. Вначале он двигается самую чуточку слишком быстро, так может шагать обычный человек, который куда-то торопится, и Аллен думает, что Канда его сейчас догонит. Может, они и подерутся, но уж лучше пусть дерутся.  
Но Канда просто стоит и глядит ему вслед с такой же горькой растерянностью, с какой вытаращился на Аллена, когда они столкнулись на занесённой пылью Джексонвильской площади. Словно пытается уложить у себя в голове новую информацию, добавив её к архиву сведений под грифом «Вокруг одно дерьмо», или просто понять, что теперь делать, или просто решить, кого тут убить.  
Даже то, чего хочешь больше жизни, в Джексонвиле сбывается только раз и только у одного. Это все знают.

– Кстати, – говорит Аллен (Алма выходит на шоссе, угловатый тёмный силуэт, тень среди теней). – Если будешь здесь торчать дальше, кого-то сожрут мутанты-людоеды.  
Никто, конечно, не смотрит на Аллена, но Аллен делает вид, будто бы смотрят все. Мана в его голове говорит: так и надо.  
– Это же правило. Сначала машина глохнет в безлюдном месте, потом герои начинают ругаться по пустякам, а потом с холмов спускаются монстры и сжирают того, кого больше всех обидели. Всем известно.  
Канда резко поворачивается к нему, и то, что Аллен принимал за растерянность и сожаление, конечно, оказывается просто тухлой злобой. Канде похрен на мутантов, он сам сожрёт любого мутанта, а тех, кого не сожрёт, заставит отжиматься до отбоя.  
– Жмот паршивый. Недомерок. Если бы тебе не упёрлось перегнать эту развалюху, мы бы были уже...  
– Тим – не развалюха.  
– Мать твою, Стручок, ты этой развалюхе кличку дал?  
«Моя мама тут ни при чём. Тима собрал мой дядя.»  
«В штанах у тебя стручок».  
«Вот поэтому, Дураканда, у тебя и нет машины».  
«И друзей тоже».  
– Иди давай куда хотел, – Аллен протягивает руку и пихает его в плечо. – Не стой на месте.  
От Канды поневоле ждёшь чего-то вроде «Какого хрена, Недомерок, ничего я не хотел» – но вместо этого Канда говорит:  
– Ага. А ты со своей сраной тачкой тут один…  
– Отвянь от меня и моей сраной тачки. Я сам разберусь.  
Канда хмыкает.  
– Тидоллу скажешь, что мы просто не встретились, могли ведь мы в Джексонвиле не пересечься?  
Но никакой Тидолл никуда Канду не посылал, это уже понятно.  
– У тебя, – медленно говорит Аллен, – сбылось, а у меня – нет. Срабатывает только у одного раз в сто лет, знаешь?  
Некоторое время Канда пристально изучает горизонт, а потом бурчит «Ага, ну спасибо» и срывается с места. Убедившись, что он уже достаточно далеко, чтобы не вернуться обратно, Аллен кричит ему вслед:  
– Вот и вали отсюда! Мне надо машину чинить!

Оставшись один, Аллен надевает наушники, распахивает багажник Тима и вытаскивает ящик с инструментами. Он понятия не имеет, как чинить машины, но надо же что-то делать. Он берёт в руки гаечный ключ и лезет Тиму под брюхо – не потому, что помнит, как проверять моторы или менять свечи, а потому что в кино всегда так делают.  
Внизу темно и жарко, пахнет бензином, от которого кружится голова. Аллен копается в моторе, слушая, как «Красные Элвисы» разоряются насчёт Криса, у которого проблемы с никнеймом, и отстранённо думая, что сейчас, наконец, доломает несчастную колымагу. По крайней мере, тогда бросить её посреди пустой дороги будет не так ужасно, непереносимо жалко.  
Он откручивает какую-то гайку, снимает какую-то крышку, выковыривает и выкидывает какой-то фильтр, покрытый лохматой вонючей пылью, – тот кажется ему слишком грязным, чтобы работать как следует.

Он думает о том, куда делся бы Алма, если бы Канда не стал его догонять. Растворился бы в ночных тенях?  
Вернулся бы туда, где на несуществующих стоянках никогда нет телефона, и хозяева любят мясные пирожки?  
Превратился бы в кого-нибудь ещё?  
Думать про это очень жалко, и хорошо, что так не вышло.  
Есом придётся ехать стопом, то до «Эр-Ви» можно добраться за пару суток, и настоящий Комуи, наверное, даже не успеет действительно запаниковать. На всякий случай Аллен прикрепил записки насчёт своего отъезда в шести местах наиболее частого следования директора, седьмую отправил по электронной почте, а восьмую отдал Линали в руки.  
Скандал, конечно, будет тот ещё, но цель оправдывает средства. Не хватало ещё полиции вдобавок к людоедам, волшебным хитчхайкерам и неисправным автомобилям, думает Аллен, подтягивая гайку.  
С предохранителями всё в порядке, это и так понятно, нужно проверить, поступает ли бензин в карбюратор. Для этого надо найти дроссель, и хорошо бы, для начала, вспомнить что это, блин, такое, – но вместо этого Аллен думает уже вовсе о какой-то ерунде. То про Комуи. То про монстров, сидящих в норах голодными всё то время, пока на шоссе никто никого не обижает. То представляет, как Мана склеивает разорванных «Икс-менов», которых собрал по всей комнате, как говорит Аллену вытереть нос и следить, а то что-нибудь склеится не так, вместо Саурона выйдет кто-то ещё страшнее, и тогда Циклоп с ним не справится. А Линали он говорит немедленно перестать извиняться. А в следующий раз, когда она решит подраться чем-нибудь бумажным, то пусть сначала спросит его – в доме есть целый ящик чудесных старых ролей в удобных папках, одним «Гамлетом» так можно треснуть!..  
Мысль о Мане не вызывает у Аллена ни огорчения, ни раскаяния. Чудеса сами решают, с кем случаться. У Маны, в конце концов, есть Аллен, а у Канды не было никого.  
Всё это никак не мешает вспоминать насчёт дросселя, потому что невозможно вспомнить то, чего никогда не знал.  
В любом случае Аллен никуда не торопится. Если с карбюратором плохо, придётся пройтись по всей системе питания, а это – работа на пару часов.  
Вечерние тени подползают к колёсам Тима, их всё больше, и скоро надо будет зажечь фонарик, чтобы работать как следует. Возможно, пара-тройка теней и мелькает слишком быстро – но Аллен слишком занят, чтобы думать ещё и об этом.  
С ним ничего не может случиться. Пока он один, уж точно.

Когда Тим вздрагивает и словно бы чуть кренится на сторону, «Элвисов» как раз сменяет «Ночь Блэкмора».  
– Какого чёрта? – хмуро спрашивает Аллен у автомобиля. – Не с чего тебе разваливаться, Тим. Всё у тебя в порядке.  
Лёгкий металлический корпус снова дребезжит – Аллен не слышит это, а чувствует по дрожи железа под руками. Выключать музыку времени нет. Он осторожно подползает к краю и высовывается из-под кузова, зажав в руке гаечный ключ.

Сначала он видит только три ноги – две в штанах, одну голую и тощую, обутую в запылённый «найк». Нога не стоит на земле, а висит над бампером, как будто растёт из кого-то, кого опрокинули сверху, и странно дёргается. Холодный ужас накрывает Аллена, как волна в прилив.  
Аллен подаётся вперёд, сильно стукнувшись локтем о металлическое дно кузова, и наконец вырывает наушники.  
И пара секунд у него действительно уходит, чтобы понять: если у Канды чего-то сейчас и просят, повторяя его имя столько раз подряд, то это явно не «пожалуйста, не надо душить меня насмерть».  
Алма цепляется за Канду обеими руками, – собственно, только нога в кроссовке да руки Алмы и видны, потому что всё остальное Канда заслоняет. Длинные, едва заметно вздрагивающие пальцы путаются в Кандиных тёмных волосах, то разжимаясь, то снова сгребая их в хвост, – ну логично, такие патлы, наверное, мешают и щекочутся.

Блин, и что теперь делать, думает Аллен.  
Ползти обратно под кузов? Чихнуть страшным басом? Промолчать?  
Но чихать по заказу люди умеют только в ситкомах, сидеть под бампером обидно, смотреть молча – гнусно.  
Аллен с силой проводит ключом по колёсной раме, точно перебирает клавиши ксилофона, а потом снова. И снова.  
Наконец двое вверху перестают целоваться. Ну слава осьминогу, заме…  
– Скажи ещё, – говорит Канда чужим незнакомым голосом. – Скажи. Скажи…  
Да мать вашу.  
– Эй вы, – громко окликает Аллен, чувствуя себя самым злобным монстром всех холмов. – Вы зачем вернулись?  
Но прежде, чем кто-то успевает ему ответить, в кармане оживает мобильник.  
Аллен машинально подносит телефон к глазам. Удивиться он так и не успевает.  
Может быть, запас удивления на сегодня закончился.  
Аллен перечитывает сообщение, пока телефон не гаснет.  
Не слыша и не видя уже ничего, он снова и снова жмёт на кнопку, заставляя экран засветиться светло-зелёным и показать ему два слова: «Привет!» – и имя отправителя.

Больше нет ни слова, только дурацкое сердечко-смайл после восклицательного знака. Может быть, у Маны просто соскользнул палец.


End file.
